Never Let You Go
by ComeAllSeeThatAboutJazzMe
Summary: Typical, Kurt and Blaine broke up and now they are getting back together stories. Harry Potter quote included.


Kurt pulled into the driveway of a very large and glorious house. It was a house that concealed so many memoires; all his love and acted as a home away from home last summer. One where he could do anything, but now the house just glared down on him; though it so dearly beckoned him in.

Kurt sat in his car, deliberating whether he was making the right decision. He was so scared of rejection; but he was lonely and admitted to himself that without him, he could never make it.

Reluctantly he climbed out of his navigator and walked slowly up the sidewalk to the front door. He knew he couldn't just walk in; he lost that privilege when he broke up with him. He knocked on the door quietly and quickly, and waited. He heard the sound of fast, small footsteps from behind the thick red door. His heart stopped and he began to second guess his every move.

What if Blaine didn't want to see him? What if he was dating someone new? What if he was with that person right now at this very moment? What if that person was coming to answer the door? His mind went racing into as many horrible situations that could occur within the next 30 seconds. Thinking maybe he could play it off as a ding-dong-ditch skit and run for it.

Too late, the door opened slowly and to Kurt's relief it was just the care taker of the house, Molly.

"**Oh, hello. It's been forever! I was wondering if I'd ever seen you again!" **

She pulled him into a hug. For such a tiny person, she could really squeeze the air right out of you.

"**It's good to see you too. Um…is he here?"**

Her eyes opened wide and she pointed towards the kitchen.

"**Oh dear."**

Kurt knew what that meant. Blaine + Kitchen = total and epic disaster!

"**I know right? Well I was on my way out. So…um, good luck to you dear. Don't die!"**

Kurt laughed as he hugged her goodbye.

"**Thank you for the words of encouragement."**

She waved, as she shuffled her way out the door; closing it, leaving Kurt standing in the entrance by himself. He turned around, facing the kitchen. He sighed, and then began walking down the hallway towards the kitchen entrance. He could hear Blaine; he was humming a familiar tune. Yet, the last time he sang it he was an emotional wreck by the chorus.

He peaked his head around the doorway; Blaine was standing at the counter on the opposite side with his back facing Kurt. Blaine was completely dissolved in his work; covered in what looked like powdered sugar and his hands were dyed numerous colors.

Kurt scanned the kitchen quickly. They were sitting on the counter to his left; sugar cookies. That meant right now Blaine was attempting frosting, yet a second time. His first try, about a year and a half ago, ended with the frosting type liquid all over the walls, ceiling and the floor of the kitchen.

Kurt moved himself more into the kitchen, leaning up against the doorway. Watching Blaine as he diligently worked on the frosting. It amused him how oblivious Blaine was; most people would have sensed someone there.

Blaine worked for a few more minutes, then stopped suddenly and scratched his head like he had forgotten something.

"**What's Kurt's favorite color?"**

Blaine asked himself. Now was the time for Kurt to make himself known. After all he did come here to speak to Blaine not just sit and stare.

"**I'd say the color of your eyes."**

Blaine spun around; his eyes were wide with excitement and confusion.

"**KURT!"**

He ran across the kitchen and engulfed Kurt in a bone crushing hug.

"**It's nice to see you, too."**

Kurt replied as best as he could, seeing how all his oxygen was being squeezed out of him by the second.

"**I thought you were never going to talk to me ever again!"**

Kurt crooked his eyebrows.

"**So is that why you are attempting to bribe me with…sugar?"**

Blaine turned around and folded his arms.

"**Yeah, probably wasn't the best idea. You are sort of a health freak."**

He smirked.

"**Oh ha-ha! At least I'm not a vegetarian."**

Blaine waved in the air over his head.

"**Oh God no! Absolutely not! I could never date a Rachel Berry!"**

He exclaimed.

"**No she is a girl. Also, I don't think we are dating."**

Blaine's face fell and shoulders dropped.

"**Oh yeah, I forgot."**

Kurt scrunched his eye brows.

"**How could you forget? We have been broken up for like six months now."**

He asked in disbelief.

"**Yeah I know, but I pretended sometimes we still were and I wrote you letters and…I MISS YOU!"**

Blaine whined. Kurt smiled.

"**Well I'm glad, because I missed you too."**

He stepped towards Blaine so that there were only inches between them.

"**Really?"**

Kurt rested his hands on Blaine's chest.

"**Really."**

Blaine smiled and closed the gap between their lips. Kurt shifted and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. It was so unusual, but so familiar in the same sense. It had been so long that Kurt had forgotten how much he enjoyed Blaine's kisses.

After several long moments – or it might have been half an hour – or possibly several sunlit days – they broke apart. Kurt eyes smiled as they looked into Blaine's. He kept his arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

"**I am never, ever going to let you go again."**


End file.
